ScarletBeauty
by Miss poetry
Summary: After exiling Mr. Gold out of town, Belle discovers she can learn to smile again.


Once Upon a Time Fan Fiction ScarletBeauty

Story of closure

Part I

It had been two week since Belle kicked her beloved Mr. Gold to the curve. She kept reliving the moment in her mind. She wonder did she do the right thing. She wonder if she threw the chipped cup away too soon. She had not left her apartment above the library for those two weeks. There was no way she could return to the house they shared, to his house. Mr. Gold's Pawnbroker remain close. If it wasn't or Ruby she probably wouldn't eat or change her close. Ruby went to the house to fetch most of her clothes and brought her meals. She would spend her days crying.

The library was open only because Will Scarlet a former thief and merryman was covering her. He had just arrive in Storybrooke and was looking for a job. His wife Anastasia had recently walked out on him or at least that's what he thought. They had ruled in Wonderland together for a few months but they decided to return but he arrived only to discover she wasn't by his side. Their was no more room in his heart for betrayal so he decided to try to forget about her. So here he was in Storybrooke, Maine working at the library. He never met Belle, he had seen her on a few occasions with Mr. Gold. He often wonder how could she love such a man and then laugh at himself for loving Anastasia.

Ruby walks into the library to check on Belle. She is greet it by Will.

Will: Good morning, Ruby.

Ruby: Good morning to you too. Has she come down.

Will: I'm afraid not. I would go but I don't want to intrude...I...

Ruby: It's okay.

Ruby walks up the stairs to Belle's apartment. She is surprised to see Belle in better spirits, sure she still looks sad but at least she dress in more than her pajamas. She actually looks nice with makeup trying to hide the sleepless nice and puffy crying eyes. She has a bunch of open books on the floor. She is putting on her high heels.

She hastily makes her way to the door.

Belle: Sorry Ruby, gotta go. Killian needs my help releasing the fairies.

And just like that Belle joins Storybrooke again. Sure she was sad but at least she felt productive.

She ran out of the library waving a goodbye to Will and off she goes to Jolly Rogers to meet Killian.

She makes her way to the docks and goes on board the Jolly Rogers to find Killian who is lost in thought.

Killian: Please, tell you me you found something.

Belle: I have it but there's a problem. I don't know the entire language. It's a spell to release the fairies but the language is complex, I know some of the words but not all... I'm sorry. I ask for help.

Killian is angry he send all the books on the table skidding through the floor.

Killian: Great, another thing to do, the bloody crocodile really did a number on this town. I'm glad he's...

He stops himself for he knows that Belle loves him and took all her courage to throw him out of town.

Killian: I'm sorry… I didn't... thank you, you saved my life.

Belle: It's okay, I should have seen right through him...I...

He can see she's in the verge of tears.

Killian: Hey, look at me, for as bad as a bastard that he was, he did love you.

Belle: It doesn't matter anymore. Let's save the fairies.

Part II

Belle had been seeing better days although they were still trying to solve all the problems that Mr. Gold left behind, she knew they will eventually save the fairies. She had learn to live with her choice. She was eating at Granny's attempting to read a book but her thoughts go to Mr. Gold. She missed Mr. Gold's food. He was such a wonderful cook; he would wake her up with breakfast in bed. How could he be the same man that tried to kill Killian and trapped the fairies in sorcerer's hat only to get more power.

Belle in her mind: Enough, you can't spend your life mourning him.

Her thoughts are interrupted by Will.

Will: Mind if I share a table everywhere else is full. I promise not to slurp, burp or interrupted you.

Belle can't help but laugh.

Belle: Sure, but I'm holding you to that.

She puts her book down no use in trying to read. She figures maybe she can have a conversation with him.

Belle: If you don't mind me asking any news of her?

Will: No, and at this point I don't expect any. She bloody left me. For all I care she can stay lost. There is no more room for forgiveness. It's time to move on. All I know is I'm a widow. She's dead to me. I'm sorry to heard about Mr. Gold. But don't worry you'll pull through.

She admired him although he was in pain he could look pass the pain and smile.

Belle: Well enough about sad moments how are you liking my job.

Will: I'm kinda attach to it, I'm really hoping you don't return. Storybrooke doesn't offer many job opportunities but then again neither did the Enchanted Forest. No wonder there's so many thieves.

Belle couldn't help but laugh at him. He was so funny everything was a joke to him. And in that moment she felt a connection with him. If he could be so full of life after a heartbreak there was hope for her too.

Part II

A week has passed and although they still had not released the fairies Belle was hopeful. She still didn't have the whole translation to the spell the language was so complicated that she couldn't translate all the words only some. Then it hit her she need outside help, she had always dreamed of traveling the world and learn languages, culture, and stuff. She logs into the computer in hopes that someone can help her translate the spell. Her research takes her to various universities professors. She email them all. She had hope that one of them will help her.

After three weeks of closure she had finally open Mr. Gold's Pawnbroker. Although the pain was less it was still there in her heart. She wonder will she ever heal. She had been hanging out with Will, seeing him survive his heartbreak gave her hope that in time she would heal too. She knew she would never learn to love the way she love Mr. Gold but at least she could start a new life. Will was covering her post at the library she spend most of her time at the shop looking for anything that could help the fairies.

She was getting ready to go to Granny's for lunch when the bell rings.

Belle: I'm sorry we are close...

She is surprised to see Will carry lunch for two.

Will: I know you're busy trying to save the fairies but I figured you could use a break and possibly lunch.

Belle: Thank you.

They proceed to have lunch on the back room of Mr. Gold's shop.

They get into conversation and she finds herself laughing and smiling something she hasn't done in a while. He funny and sweet she wonder why on earth would Anastasia hurt him. They spend a while wrap in conversation and just when he about to leave he leans over they are face to face.

He kisses her; but she find herself responding to his kiss.

Will: I'm sorry... I

Belle: I...

They are both lost for words. He finally breaks the silence.

Will: I gotta go.

He leaves the shop. She is left with the kissing lingering in her lips. She liked it but she is confused. She still loves her Mr. Gold. But why does she feel like her heart is opening to Will. She wonders maybe heartbreak can unite them.

She remembers her first kiss with Rumpelstiltskin he was the monster she was his slave. He appeared so strong, ruthless and yet she could see he was lonely and vulnerable. She could see he was a good man underneath the facade of the monster. She had almost broken the curse but he pulled away. She should have known back then that power was his first love. She feels like a fool after all he had never lied on who he was. He was who he was and she loved him. But none of it matters he was gone now, she must focus at the task at hand saving the fairies.

She pushes all her thoughts of Will and Mr. Gold to the back of her mind. She look at her computer still no email from any of professors.

She spends the next three weeks with Will. Although he had kissed her and she responded to his kiss they were still friends. There was no awkwardness between them. He was a breathe of fresh air after her disastrous marriage to Mr. Gold. He was funny and sweet he made her laugh. She enjoyed his company. Belle still continue her work with Killian to try to save the fairies. She was hopeful, she meet a college professor online that claim he knew the language. She had email him the text in the hopes that he could help her.

She was returning from her lunch with Will to the shop only to find one angry Killian yelling on the phone.

Killian: How about your mother's book? It's been six weeks, six weeks. Call me if you find something.

Belle: I take that Regina can't help.

Killian: There has to be a way.

Belle: Let me check to see if that Oxford professor came through with the translation.

She checks her email and surely in her inbox there is an email from Professor Forrest from Oxford has send her the translation.

Belle excitedly hugs Killian.

Belle: I have the translation. Call Regina we can finally release the fairies.

Part III

The fairies have finally been released from the sorcerer's hat so there is a potluck at Granny's to celebrate. Where out of nowhere a Chernabog appears threatening to destroy the town. This kinda of trouble is not new to Storybrooke so they follow the protocols, Emma and Regina attempt to defeat the monster Mary Margret and David lead everyone into safety. Belle and Will head to the library to find information on the monster. Belle is almost attack but thanks to Will quick thinking he saves her.

Emma and Regina with the help of a duo of villains name Ursula, Cruella finally defeat the Chernabog. The duo claim they have turn over a new leaf. Storybrooke for the mean time is monster free and at ease. Although everyone is keeping an close eye on the new guests, the town is at peace.

The day after all the drama of the Chernabog,Will is having lunch with Belle. They have been going out for a while as friends. He had plan a surprised picnic.

They have been wrap in conversation he's been meaning to ask her out. He wants more than just a friendship.

Will is nervous.

Will: Belle...I...

Belle: What's wrong Will.

Will feeling a little more brave.

Will: Belle we been hanging out for sometime now. Would you like to be my girlfriend. I know we both been hurt we don't have to rush. We can take it slow.

Will is surprised that Belle answers him with a kiss.

Belle: Yes, we can try it. I still love him and I know you still love her but maybe we can find some happiness together. We can take it slow.

They kiss again and just like that Will and Belle become a couple. She feel her heart is not healed by at least it's open to someone else. She feels she can finally smile. And although they are both broken they will eventually heal. She think of how Killian and Emma both survive heartbreaks. Deep down she knows so will she.

Belle spends her days working at Mr. Gold's shop and Will covering her post at the library. This new relationship seems to have her smiling. Will was sweet, constantly surprising her. She finds a red rose at the door of the shop. A call in the middle of the day. Little romantic surprises like notes asking her to dinner at Granny's, picnics in the open air, trips to the beach. She loved to spend time with him but she couldn't help but feel Mr. Gold's shadow over her. She was so tempted to summon him with the dagger but then she felt silly. She had exile him out of town. She quickly shakes those thoughts away and enjoys her time with Will.

Part IV

Although Belle has been dating Will for a while the arrival on her husband has her on edge. She has not seen him face to face, she has heard he was town. He had deceive her time and again by pretending to be Killian. She doesn't know what to expect, the pain of his betrayal is still vivid.

Then she finally see him he has return her heart that Regina had taken. He so beautiful, but something is different he's looks opaque, dark, a sadness is written on his face. She desperately wants to take him into her arms. That goodness she once saw is fading, like a candle light dying.

Mr. Gold: I came to make sure you got your heart back.

He puts her heart into her chest and walks to the door and she follows their hands almost touch but neither makes the move and he walks out. Will is at her side but deep down she realizes she will never stop loving him. The pain of seeing him is like the first time he broke her heart in the Enchanted Forest when he threw her out of his castle. Will knows that Belle will always love Mr. Gold after all he will always love Anastasia.

The next few days become important in Storybrooke. They must find a way to find the author and stop him at all cost. Emma frees the author from the book but loses him they know it's only a matter of time until Mr. Gold finds the ink. So Will and Belle relationship is place on hold. They are still together but deep down he knows it's only a matter of time. But that time never comes Regina finds the ink and let's the author escape not knowing Mr. Gold's plan.

The author changes their reality and all villains get a happy ending. But Emma, Henry and Regina save the town and change everything back to normal.

Belle appears at the library after Isaac story is broken. Belle returns to her reality. She cannot forget her happiness with Mr. Gold. Why can't he be like that in their reality. Why can't they have a happy marriage with children. He doesn't have to be a hero like in the story. All she wants is his honesty, his love, for him to break those walls that separate him from her. She is siting there thinking of Mr. Gold. She is reliving the fantasy in her doesn't even hear Will come in.

Will: Belle, are you okay.

Belle finally waking up from her thoughts.

Belle: I'm fine...I

Will: We need to talk.

Belle: I know...I

Will: Go to him.

Belle: What?

Will: To Mr. Gold, you love him. We can't fool each other anymore. I like spending time with you but I love Anastasia and you love Mr. Gold. Go to him, I'm not saying forgive him now but he loves you if he went to all this trouble to be with you. I'm going back to Wonderland for Anastasia. Even if she breaks my heart I want to know why.

Will leaves the library to search for a way bacK to Wonderland.

Belle still unsure of what to do sits there for a few minutes but as time passes she's angry at him. Why all the games? Why couldn't he love her here in Storybrooke. She is so angry she decided to take her anger on him. She walks into the shop only to find him on the floor. All her anger dissipate and she runs to his side.

Belle almost in tears. She kneels to where he is lying down.

Belle: What's wrong?

Mr. Gold weakly.

Mr. Gold: It's my heart...

He takes out his charcoal heart.

Belle sadly.

Belle: Your ability to love.

Mr. Gold sadly using all his strength.

Mr. Gold: Go with Will, you can finally see the world.

Belle: But I don't love Will.

Mr. Gold seems to be smiling at her confession of not loving Will but then there is sadness..

Mr. Gold: At least we had one last taste of happiness.

Belle seem so sad, she grabs his face in her hands.

Belle: We could have been happy here. Why wasn't it good enough.

She can see the sadness in Mr. Gold.

Mr. Gold: Because... I didn't believe it... Who could ever love me.

He finally pass out in her arms. His confession has rocked her to her core.

Belle desperately sobbing. She yells out his name.

Belle: RUMPLE!

She leans over to steal one last kiss. She thinks that maybe she can wake him with true loves kiss. But it doesn't work and she knows why. He doesn't feel worthy enough to be loved. She runs out of the shop to Granny's to ask for help. She knows if he dies the monster in him will be unstoppable.

The apprentice manages to remove the darkness from his heart but her beloved Rumpelstiltskin is left in a comatose state. And all she has is a red rose that it's wilting away as the petals fall every petal that remains of rose is a chance to save him.


End file.
